


Love is the Deadliest Addiction

by Thatmediocrewriter



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmediocrewriter/pseuds/Thatmediocrewriter
Summary: You've been alive for a long time, you should really know better by now.





	Love is the Deadliest Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not quite as pleased with this work as I am with the previous but its been sitting in my folder for two weeks and I really liked the concept of it. I may end up editing it in the future.

“Come now darling there is no sense in making yourself suffer.”

You stared down at the poor victim tied up on the luxurious bed, the man was well built, a handsome face and gorgeous green eyes. Of course, the Countess only ever settled for the best. The sight brought out a deep animalistic need in you one that had you holding on to your self-control by barely a thread. 

Still though you tried to hold on, it had been this way ever since you had been turned so long ago. God so long ago, you had been a maid in the hotel while the countess had still been married to Mr March. You had hated the man but you had adored her, so beautiful and glamorous everything you were not and never could be. She had seen you though, had grown obsessed with you just as much as you had been with her. But as expected that fiery obsession had died down between you both, it had turned into a comfortable quiet life.  
That would never do for the countess.

You had ended on good terms, she had let you stay and work in the hotel because you had nothing else. Through all her passionate love affairs you had been there, sitting behind the front desk ready to hold her and listen when they all failed. In return she gave you a helping hand in moments when you needed it, whether you wanted it or not.  
Moments such as now, when you had gone on one of your guilt filled fasting sprees. You could never quite let go of all the lives you had to take to live, the pleasure and euphoria you felt while feeding was indescribable but the horror and shame when the high had worn down was soul crushing.

“Come on, no sense in starving for the sake of some stranger’s life.”

You felt the masculine hand rest on your hip as the familiar voice filled your ears. Donovan, you liked this one the most out of all those who had come and gone he looked at you and treated you like an equal. Not some grovelling cast off of the Countesses. You were about to voice your protests when the smell hit you, oh god the smell was glorious. In that split second all protests were gone, all that mattered was the ruby red liquid gushing from where the Countess had just slit the young man’s throat.  
You pounced.  
-  
You lay there chest heaving as you felt hands everywhere, you weren’t sure who’s were Donovon’s and who’s were the Countesses but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the blood covering your half naked body and the pleasure they were willing to give. A whine left your throat, like the bitch in heat that you currently were. You lunged forward to the nearest available pair of lips, kissing like you were searching for something, trying to hold on to something and between each breath a silent plea.

‘Please, please let this last a little longer. Please I need this, I need you both.’

Please don’t leave me.


End file.
